1. Field of the Invention.
This invention relates to apparatus for securing a boat motor in fixed position during trailering.
2. Prior Art.
In order to protect a boat motor's propeller and lower housing during trailering, it is desirable to tilt the lower housing upward in order to further remove it from the road. Most motors today have a tilting mechanism which can secure the lower housing in an upward tilt position. These mechanisms are satisfactory so long as the trailer does not hit a bump or dip in the road. Unfortunately, this occurs often, resulting in the lower motor housing breaking the tilting mechanism as well as causing damage to itself or to the propeller. Another major problem is vibrational damage to the vibration of the boat motor during trailering. Because of the seriousness of this problem, many devices have been devised to try to overcome this type of problem, e.g.:
______________________________________ U.S. Pat. No. INVENTOR ISSUED TITLE ______________________________________ 1,285,517 White 11/19/18 BOW REST AND CLAMPING DEVICE 2,491,246 Bloomfield 12/13/49 DOORSTOP 2,782,052 Albrecht, 02/19/57 BOAT TRAILER et al ATTACHMENT FOR SUPPORT OF BOAT POWER MEANS 2,901,267 Holsclaw 08/25/59 OUTBOARD MOTOR SUPPORT 2,939,670 Anderson 06/07/60 OUTBOARD MOTOR SUPPORTING TRAIL- ER ATTACHMENT 2,977,084 Brown, 03/28/61 OUTBOARD MOTOR et al TILT-UP RACK 2,981,222 Cunefare 04/25/61 STEERING DEVICE FOR OUTBOARD MOTOR 3,011,800 Mitsuyasu 12/05/61 TOW BAR 3,096,959 Wagner 07/09/63 OPERABLE MOUNTING MEANS FOR OUTBOARD MARINE MOTOR 3,173,644 Burfiend 03/16/65 SAFETY PROP 3,416,759 Arnett 12/17/68 OUTBOARD MOTOR SUPPORT BRACKET MEANS 3,693,576 Driscoll 09/26/72 OUTBOARD MOTOR STABILIZER 3,941,344 Paterson 03/02/76 MOTOR SUPPORT 4,125,236 Landwerlen 11/14/78 TRANSOM SAVER 4,331,431 Estes 05/25/82 TRANSOM SAVER 4,501,561 Speelman 02/26/85 BRACE DEVICE FOR MOTOR BOAT DRIVE UNIT ______________________________________
However, these devices have not provided the ease of attachment, the simplicity of construction, or the necessary securement desired.